The present invention relates to collectors albums or holders and pertains particularly to an album or holder for souvenir coins and the like.
Many people collect various souvenirs from the many places they visit during a lifetime. Some of the souvenirs when similar in size and structure are mounted in holders for convenience of display. One particularly popular souvenir currently available from many museums and entertainment centers is a stretched or distorted coin. The coin is usually a penny which is placed in a machine that reforms the coin into a thinner oval configuration. The machine also usually embosses symbols, logos and wording indicating the place visited on the face of the coin.
Accordingly, there is a need for a suitable holder available that would hold and display the souvenirs in a convenient, secure and attractive manner.